baldis_basics_in_education_and_learninggfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Baldi
Baldi (auch bekannt als Professor Baldi ist der titelantagonist in Baldi Grundlagen der Bildung und lernen. Baldi ist ein Schulbesuch hier und gibt dem Spieler mathematische Probleme in Notebooks zu lösen, um Sie zu sammeln. Sobald mathematische Probleme richtig (oder falsch) gelöst sind, verschwindet das Notizbuch, indem es in den Zähler von wie viele Notizbücher der Spieler erhalten hat, auf der oberen linken Ecke auf dem heads-up-Display zu sehen. Er besitzt auch einen Bus, der ursprünglich Joe gehörte. Description Baldi ist eine schlecht modellierte Figur eines CGI-Mannes (mit computerbildern) mit langen, dünnen Fingern, blasser brauner Haut, großen roten Lippen und kahlem Haar, außer dass es sich um ein außergewöhnliches Haar auf seinem Kopf handelt. Es hat auch ein grünes LANGÄRMELIGES Hemd, Blaue Hosen und hellbraune Schuhe. Obwohl er keine sichtbaren Ohren hat, erwähnt die Beschreibung, dass Baldie immer noch ein großartiges hörgefühl hat.Seltsamerweise ist der Baldi-Gesichtsausdruck, der den Spieler verfolgt, während er stark komprimiert und verzerrt ist, unglaublich neutral und nicht wütend ist.Auf einer Demo-Reise trägt er einen gelben campinghut und einen braunen Rucksack wie sein Outfit. Seltsamerweise ist der Baldi-Gesichtsausdruck, der den Spieler verfolgt, während er stark komprimiert und verzerrt ist, unglaublich neutral und nicht wütend ist. Personality Auf einer Demo-Reise trägt er einen gelben campinghut und einen braunen Rucksack wie sein Outfit. Baldi ist bekannt für sein ehrfürchtiges rücksichtsloses Verhalten, und seine gefährliche Persönlichkeit stürzt nicht sofort in die Augen. Es trägt eine Fassade von Freundlichkeit und entspanntem Verhalten, obwohl es höchstwahrscheinlich sein Standard-mentaler Zustand ist. Er trifft die Schüler auf eine freundliche Art und Weise und verwendet positive Verstärkung, wenn Sie seine Fragen richtig beantworten. Er liebt Mathematik und glaubt, dass alle anderen. Seine Liebe zur Mathematik ist so stark, dass andere Menschen, ohne eine mathematische Frage zu beantworten, seine Psyche zerstören und er einer beunruhigenden Veränderung der Persönlichkeit ausgesetzt ist. Sein formell gesprächiger und einladender Charakter verschwindet vollständig, und er ändert sich dramatisch in einem kalten Mann, der nach körperlicher Bestrafung für einen kleinen Fehler sucht. Es ist auch möglich, dass Baldi ' s mentale Stabilität nur sichtbar ist, wenn die Leute dem Folgen, was er will. Er schlägt seinen Herrscher in der Hand, wie eine Obsessive Gewohnheit, und langsam, aber sicher verfolgt seinen Steinbruch, der schneller wächst als der Bösewicht, den er bekommt. Nachdem er ein Notizbuch gesammelt hat, gibt er den Schülern die Chance, die Schule zu verlassen, wenn auch in einer begrenzten Zeit und lacht über Ihre Flucht versuche. Es sieht auch glücklich aus, wenn die Spieler gehen, aber traurig sind, wenn Sie lieber bleiben, was darauf hindeutet, dass Sie die Privatsphäre schätzen. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob er ein Psychopath oder ein Soziopath ist, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass er die Schule betreibt, ist die erste wahrscheinlicher. Wenn ein Spieler bekommt seine ersten Probleme falsch in eine Matte kommen kann, wird sein Gesicht verzerrt, machte es düster intensiv, und die Augenbrauen werden furchen, einen wütenden Ausdruck zu machen. Er sagt entweder: "ich höre jede offene Tür."oder" ich werde böser, für jede Aufgabe bekommst du die falschen."Wenn der Spieler alle 3 Fragen richtig bekommt, wird es angezeigt "ich habe gehört, dass die Mathematik schlecht ist". Nachdem Sie Ihre erste Frage falsch erhalten, erscheint Baldi nicht mehr auf der unteren linken Seite können Sie denken, Pad für einen der anderen Laptops. Sobald der Spieler aus Ihnen kommt, können die Pads denken, nachdem Ihre erste Aufgabe falsch ist, beginnt Baldy den Spieler durch die Schule zu jagen macht einen schmatzenden Klang durch ein Lineal auf der Hand zu schlagen, wie er sich langsam oder schnell bewegt. Baldi ist die Hauptbedrohung in der Schule, da er der einzige in der Schule ist, der dem Spieler ein Spiel geben kann. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Charakteren ist die Bewegung von Baldi ein wenig anders, nur erscheint, um eine kurze Distanz zum Standort des Spielers jedes mal zu teleportieren, wenn er einen “Flip-Flops" - Sound mit seinem Herrscher macht. Es hat auch eine einzigartige Möglichkeit, den Spieler zu finden: wenn eine Person die Tür öffnet, Baldy sofort den Kopf hinter der Tür, wenn kein Lärm, Telefon, Wecker oder Baldy Anti-hören und desorientiert Band verwendet oder WD-NoSquee angewendet wird, sagte die Tür. Baldi stellt drei Probleme in allen Notizblöcken, die der Spieler richtig beantworten muss. Andernfalls, wenn der Spieler die Antwort falsch erhält, werden die Intervalle des Spank Baldi kürzer, so dass es öfter bewegen. In 2 Notizblöcken bewegt es sich mit der langsamsten Geschwindigkeit. In einem 3-5-Notizbuch beschleunigt es sich langsam. Sobald der Spieler 6 Laptops hat, bewegt sich Baldi mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit wie Sie und der einzige Weg, um es zu überholen, ist laufen. In 7 Baldi-Laptops ist viel schneller und es kann den Spieler fangen, auch wenn Sie arbeiten! Der einzige Weg, es jetzt zu verlassen, ist, bsoda zu verwenden oder wenn die 1.Prämie/Sie davon fegen sollte. Hinweis:in jedem Notizbuch (außer dem ersten) wird immer mit einem unlösbaren Problem sein, zu schließen, dass jeder Laptop, der Protagonist sammelt immer Baldi ist in kürzeren Intervallen zu Spank, als Ergebnis seiner Bewegung schneller. Dies geschieht an einem Punkt, an dem es zumindest seine niedrigste Höchstgeschwindigkeit erreicht, die 7-mal so hoch ist wie seine Anfangsgeschwindigkeit, nachdem alle Laptops gesammelt wurden. So wie Baldi den Spieler verfolgt, kann er tatsächlich den Fußabdruck des Spielers verlieren, wenn der Spieler eines der Ablenkungen verwendet oder weit genug von Baldi entfernt ist. Baldi wird an diesem Punkt keine Ahnung haben, wo sich der Protagonist befindet, und wird einfach auf der Schule gehen, so dass der Spieler nicht in das Sichtfeld von Baldi zurückkehrt oder der Spieler die Tür öffnet, die Baldi dann auf die Spur des Spielers zurückkehrt. Der Protagonist kann WD - NoSquee verwenden, um die mechanik der Tür zu umgehen, um Baldi ein wenig länger verloren zu halten. Schließlich, wenn Baldy irgendwann einen Spieler erwischt, wird Baldy die spieleransicht direkt auf sein Gesicht verschieben, indem er ein sehr lautes auffallendes Geräusch macht (das gleiche wie wenn er eine beschädigte Zahl in der letzten Frage von 2 bis 7 Laptops liest). .. dann lädt die Blackbox auf den Bildschirm und deckt Sie ab, indem Sie dem Spieler das Spiel über dem Bildschirm präsentiert: der schwarze Bildschirm zusammen mit einem zufälligen Element, das normalerweise in Schulen (oder normalerweise mit Kindern verbunden ist) in der Mitte des schwarzen Bildschirms verwendet wird. Danach wird das Spiel zurück in das Hauptmenü zurückgesetzt werden. Wenn der Protagonist im endlosen Modus gespielt wird, dann wird der schwarze Bildschirm unten einen Text, der den Protagonisten darüber informiert, wie viele Notizblöcke Sie am Ende gesammelt haben. Wenn Baldi eine bestimmte Geschwindigkeit erreicht, verlangsamt es sich allmählich ein wenig nach einer Weile, so dass es im Allgemeinen ein wenig langsamer und ermöglicht es Ihnen, ein geheimes Finale zu finden, das nur durch die falsche Lösung aller Probleme erreicht werden kann. In einem geheimen Ende, Baldy wird in seinem Büro Stretching in der maximalen Größe zu sehen und kaum etwas zu tun. In der Demo, Baldi sagt dem Spieler Brennholz für Feuer zu sammeln. Wenn der Spieler nicht mit der Aufgabe fertig wird, wird der böse Baldy in den Brennholz laichen und Sie verfolgen. Wie im ersten Spiel wird der Treffer zum Spiel vorbei führen. Wenn Baldi feindlich ist, wird der Spieler den gleichen Klang von Smacking und Cricket chirps hören, jedoch wird die obige Atmosphäre tiefer in das Feld. Baldi wird noch in Teleportation bewegen-ish Art der Bewegung, aber sehr schnell bewegen und wird fast unmöglich zu vermeiden. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Spiel kann nichts Baldi verlangsamen, da die Handlung (Wald) keine nützlichen Gegenstände fehlt. Trivia Bearbeiten Baldi ist im Jahr 1995 eine Strategie, in der Sie eine Gruppe von Glatzköpfigen Männern zu bauen; kahl. Baldy scheint das einzige wirkliche Personal in der Schule neben den grundlegenden Dingen. Er scheint nur die Mathematik wirklich zu kennen und vielleicht von Ihr besessen zu sein. Es ist auch erwähnenswert, dass Baldie, obwohl der Direktor dieser Sache der offizielle Direktor ist, die Schule als "seine" Bildungseinrichtung und nicht als Direktor des Schulhauses dieser Sache behandelt. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass er ein Schulhaus mit dem Direktor der Sache besitzt, indem er Sie verwaltet. Baldy hat einen Sohn und eine Frau, da er auf mystman12mit Kickstarter und Twitter in zwei seiner alten Comics bestätigt, aber er kann nicht sagen, ob es Kanon oder nicht sein könnte. Die ersten Zeichnungen von Mystman12 Baldi waren aus dem Comic, den er unter dem Namen "Baldimore"machte. 2 Vor Version v1 Update.3, wenn der Spieler 12 oder mehr Fragen falsch bekommt, wird Baldy so schnell gehen, dass sein Herrscher Sound-Effekt Glitch sein wird, und egal wie weit er von Ihnen entfernt ist, wird er sofort wissen, wo Sie sind (auch wenn Sie Baldy Anti-hören verwenden und desorientiert Band Detail), und er wird den Spieler fangen, 3 bis 5 Sekunden (wenn der Spieler ein wenig Glück bekommt) ist es unmöglich, von ihm zu entkommen, wenn es passiert. Jetzt in V1.3, es wurde fixiert und begrenzt nur 1 amp Geschwindigkeit pro Notebook. Auch wenn der Spieler dies tut, wird das Bild erscheinen zu sagen: "du hast gewonnen! Es gibt jedoch Raum für Verbesserungen... Geh zu Baldy in deinem Büro für einige Tipps!"Und der geheime Charakter wird mit dem Namen "filename" 2 erscheinen. Baldi Beschreibung im Büro des Direktors hat das Wort "unglaublich". Stattdessen wird es als "inkrementell"geschrieben. Ursprünglich hatte Baldy ein blaues Hemd anstelle von grün. 3 Mystman12 sagte, dass er ihn zu einem Kanon für den Namen Baldi machen kann, um Baldimore zu sein, nachdem Er sein Mii für ihn Geschaffen hat.4 Baldi bewegt sich schneller als jeder Charakter im Spiel, wenn er einen "maximalen Overdrive"hat, aber ansonsten hat er Dinge schneller als Baldi. Wenn der Protagonist nicht bemerkt (nicht in Baldi Sichtlinie, nicht sammeln Notizbücher oder offene Tür) zwei Gänge abwechselnd, beginnt er in verschiedene Richtungen zu Wandern, bis er die Hauptfigur wieder bemerkt. Baldy ist einer der fünf Charaktere in ungenutzten Audio-logs beschrieben. Andere: die wichtigsten Dinge, Spiele,Kunst und Handwerker, und wir müssen fegen. Auch wenn es keine multiplizierungsprobleme gibt, gibt es noch Zeiten in der glitched question. Baldi is the only character to have a picture on the Principal 's office that doesn' T appear in any other place of the game. Despite the fact that Baldi breaks the fourth wall by telling the player how to answer questions and use items by using the keyboard and the mouse, he isn 't sent to detention by the Principal of the Thing, likely because Baldi' s a teacher and not a student. Laut mystman12 ' s stream ist Baldi 29 Jahre alt.5 Laut mystman12 ausgestrahlt sein eigenes Spiel, Baldi Stimme basiert auf dem Charakter von Waluigi, aus der immer beliebten Super Mario-Franchise, die eine sehr ähnliche, noch mehr ruchlose Stimme hat. Baldi, zusammen mit Kunst und Handwerkern, scheint der einzige Charakter zu sein, der nicht in einer pose versteift ist, da Sie beide verschiedene Posen gesehen haben, obwohl Kunst und Handwerker zwei Posen haben. Baldy war einer der ungenutzten dialogdateien, die eine zufällige "Papagei Lärm" am Ende in Bezug auf vgl. Fleisch in Nickelodeon verwenden zeigen Abenteuer von Jimmy Neutron: ein junge-Genie, aber nicht direkt in den Dateien des Spiels gefunden. Es wurde von mystman12 während seiner Strömung enthüllt.6 Errors Regieren Viele Leute denken, dass Baldi sagte: "du hast alle sieben Notizbücher gescheitert!"obwohl mystman12 selbst bestätigt hat, dass es "gefunden" ist und nicht"gescheitert"ist.7 Wenn Baldi wütend auf den Spieler in Baldi Basics-Exkursion, die Kanten seiner wanderkappe auf seltsame Weise fehlt, vielleicht aufgrund der kleineren Größe sein Sprite. Wenn Baldi Stirnrunzeln, wenn ein Spieler eine Frage falsch zum ersten mal vor Beginn seiner Jagd bekommt, scheinen seine Lippen zu brechen. Wenn ein Spieler in jeder Ecke in der Schule geht, kann Baldi Sie nicht fangen, aber Sie sind an Ort und Stelle stecken, so dass die einzige Option des Spielers, um es zu betreten und führen zum Ende des Spiels. Wenn der Spieler die erste Antwort falsch bekommt und die anderen beiden richtig sind (dies kann auch mit dem zweiten und Dritten Problem funktionieren) auf dem ersten Laptop, wird Baldi mit maximaler Geschwindigkeit gehen. Es ist nicht tödlich, da es immer noch keine gelben Türen öffnen kann, bis der Spieler zwei Laptops bekommt. Sobald Sie das tun, normalisiert sich seine Geschwindigkeit. Sein Kopf scheint in den endlosen Modus des Bildschirms eingebettet werden. Wenn ein Spieler die Schule verlässt, sagt Baldy: "gehen wir Wandern!"aber wenn du wieder zur Schule gehst und wieder raus gehst, spricht Baldi den gleichen Satz. Es passiert jedes mal.